


Lucky

by prettywellfunded



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Control Issues, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywellfunded/pseuds/prettywellfunded
Summary: Peter is the luckiest omega in the world, because Mr. Stark loves him so much.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty fucked up, though it stops right before any sex occurs. it's an unequivocally abusive relationship, though Peter doesn't believe it is. age is never specified, but context puts him underage.
> 
> written for the [anon prompt](https://pretty-well-funded.tumblr.com/post/183873871682/omg-i-got-rlly-excited-when-i-saw-u-wanted-prompts) "omega Peter is like. Incredibly devoted to his alpha tony. Maybe dark!Tony? Where he takes away Peter’s freedoms and friends and everything until all he has is Tony, but he loves tony so much he’d do anything for him and fiercely believes that Alpha Knows Best, and as an omega his place is at home serving his alpha."
> 
> original a/n: uhm, I really hope you’re cool with pseudo-incest underage sex and a big helping of with underage-ier grooming, nonny. :| if you’re not, drop me another line and I’ll try to give you something less disturbing to normal humans, haha. my brain just went here because Peter is too smart to be so conditioned without a lot of mental abuse leading up to it, you know?

Peter is the luckiest omega in the world.

Mr. Stark loves him so much. He loves Peter more than anyone else ever has or ever could. He loves him more than Peter’s parents, who died when Peter was six. He loves him way more than Peter’s aunt and uncle, a pair of betas who could hardly hold onto him for year. He loves Peter so much that he spent years and years raising him just like a dad.

It was hard because he knew Peter was supposed to be his mate, but he loved Peter enough to give him the best childhood he could until Peter was old enough to feel what Mr. Stark felt.

He really hadn’t wanted to take custody from Peter’s only family, but they just couldn’t care for Peter like Mr. Stark could. Not financially, and not in an alpha-free household. Ben and May were welcome to visit, early on, but they just couldn’t accept what was best for Peter. Eventually, Mr. Stark had to protect him from their ignorance.

Peter knows he was sad at first, and that he missed Uncle Ben and Aunt May, but eventually it faded. Mr. Stark gave him all the hugs and kisses he could ever want, let him play in the lab and told him he was proud of him. Peter always had the best birthdays and coolest toys, and all the kids wanted to be his friend. Mr. Stark’s only rule was that Peter keep in mind that most kids liked his fame and money more than they liked him. It was just the way things were, and Mr. Stark didn’t want him to get hurt when they disappointed him.

Peter’s so lucky, so grateful, that disappointing Mr. Stark has always made him sick to his stomach. So when he has to get picked up at school for a fight, he doesn’t try to make excuses for himself, just sits really quiet until the meeting is done and then follows close behind on the way to the car. Mr. Stark gives him a Look when he reaches for the passenger door, so Peter crawls in the back seat and makes himself small.

It’s a bad sign when Mr. Stark feels the need to drive. He almost always lets one of the bots take the wheel unless he’s so angry he needs time to cool off. Peter’s stomach churns every time he gets a sharp glance aimed his way in the rearview.

It’s a long, silent elevator ride up to the penthouse. Even JARVIS doesn’t try to chime in. Peter slinks over to the sofa as expected while Mr. Stark disappears and returns with an ice pack for Peter’s black eye.

He watches with his good eye as Mr. Stark takes off his suit jacket, lips pressed in a thin line. He watches as Mr. Stark unbuttons his cuffs and rolls up his sleeves, movements stiff and angry. The smell of angry alpha is pumping off him in waves, and Peter struggles not to whimper.

When Mr. Stark finally settles himself on the edge of the coffee table, Peter is quick to move forward at his gesture. Despite the black look on his face, Mr. Stark’s hands are gentle as they clean Peter’s split lip.

Peter also has a cut on his forehead, so Mr. Stark isn’t looking him in the eye when he says “Tell me what happened.”

“I know I shouldn’t have hit him - ”

“ _Tell me what happened_ ,” Mr. Stark repeats, slow and deliberate in the way that means he's angry.

“Flash is just a bully. He picks on all the omegas in our class, but I’m his favorite, for some reason. I just…I just wanted him to leave me alone.”

Something frightening flashes over Mr. Stark’s face, and before Peter can wonder _what_ , Mr. Stark is up and across the room, pouring himself a scotch. Peter sits back and hugs himself as he makes his way back and sits on the sofa.

“So what you’re telling me is an alpha has been harassing _my omega_ , and it was allowed to go on until the point where he physically had to defend himself.”  
Peter hesitates. Mr. Stark is looking away, jaw clenching. “Not…I mean, I didn’t report it or anything. I should have.”

Dark eyes turn and skewer Peter right where he sits. “But they _saw_. Your teachers have eyes?”

“I guess. I mean…yes, sir?”

Something shifts in Mr. Stark’s expression, a beat of neutrality before it transforms into sympathy. Immediately, Peter’s heart starts to slow down. “Oh, sweetheart. I’m not mad at _you_ , not really. C'mere.”

Peter scrambles into Mr. Stark’s lap, pressing in as tight as he can and burying his nose under Mr. Stark’s ear. Strong arms close around him and a hand sweeps up and down his back. “It’s not your fault, baby. They should have taken better care of my boy.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re okay. I still love you.”

Peter shudders with relief, relaxing for the first time since he realized the office would call Mr. Stark.

The hand on Peter’s back slips under the hem of his shirt and presses him closer. Peter nuzzles in tight and gives him a lick. “I love you too, Daddy. More than anything.”

Mr. Stark takes a sip of his scotch before putting it down, then he pulls Peter into a kiss. The taste of scotch is familiar and Peter’s belly starts to heat.

“I think it’s time to withdraw you out of school.”

It takes a few seconds for Peter to register the statement, focused on the rock of his hips against his alpha. But when he does, he freezes. “Sir?”

Mr. Stark strokes his cheek, looking sincere and concerned. “It’s obvious they can’t take care of you there. You’re old enough now that being around other alphas is risky, and they don’t seem to care about what happens.”  
Peter’s eyes fall to where he’s fiddling with Mr. Stark’s buttons. He doesn’t like to disagree with Mr. Stark, but he loves school. He struggles for words that aren’t disrespectful.

“Hey,” Mr. Stark says when he just can’t find them. He lifts Peter’s chin back up so their eyes meet. “You can keep studying. We’ll get you a tutor. Or better yet, JARVIS can help.”

“Really?”

“Of course, sweetheart. I know how much you love school, and I’m proud that my omega is so brilliant. I just want you safe.”

“Okay, that’s - thank you, Daddy, that’s perfect.”

“And this way, I get you all to myself,” Mr. Stark says. He looks so happy. Peter parts his lips to let two fingers in. He licks and sucks as they thrust gently in and out of his mouth. “Pretty boy,” Mr. Stark murmurs. “Can I get a thank you for being such a thoughtful alpha?”

Peter slips off Mr. Stark’s lap and kneels up between his knees, unzipping his fly. “Yes, Daddy.”

Peter is really lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a thirsty bitch for prompts, and my inbox is always open for them. come help me [clear out the pipes](https://pretty-well-funded.tumblr.com/ask) from 5 years of writer's block. here are some things I'm [definitely interested in writing](https://pretty-well-funded.tumblr.com/post/183879121162/is-this-thing-on), but I'll take whatever


End file.
